


Day 1: Summer Nights and Starlight

by Blue_Icarus



Series: Undertale Monster Summer Mash [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Butts pie, I am bad of thinking up puns on the spot, Monster Summer Mash, Monsters on the Surface, Oneshot, Post Pacifist Ending, Short( like really short) story, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Icarus/pseuds/Blue_Icarus
Summary: The first in a collection of oneshots for the Undertale Secret Santa side event: the Monster Summer Mash on Tumblr.





	Day 1: Summer Nights and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Summer Nights and Starlight.

The mid-summer heatwave was still going strong in Ebott City, though the temperature cooled slightly as the night drew by. The city was bathed in the sun's golden glow as it set, hues of deep red, orange and purple lined the darkening sky. The silhouette of Mt Ebott, the mountain famous for it's former prisoners (monsters, whom had been freed years ago by a child no less), stood tall and proud behind the city.

Near the mountain's peak, on the ledge where monsters first started pouring out of the mountain all those years ago, a group of monsters and a human all sat around on picnic blankets or camping chairs and huddled in blankets. Off to the side was an old looking telescope with what looked like dried red paint around the rim of the lense and a few rolled up star maps on the floor next to it.

Sitting on the picnic blanket, huddled together under a warm grey blanket, were a fish monster named Undyne and a yellow reptilian monster named Alphys. The two were holding steaming mugs of hot chocolate and talking rather animatedly about something, probably anime. Joining them on the picnic blanket was a rather tall skeleton monster named Papyrus and a small (in comparison) human child named Frisk, both were shifting eagerly and looked rather excited. One of the three camp chairs was occupied by a much shorter skeleton monster, named Sans, who had his fluffy pink slipper clad feet propped up on the cooler box and a joke book covering his eye sockets. Finally, walking up the mountain pass were the two goat monsters Asgore and Toriel, the former King and Queen of monsters. The two were carrying extra blankets and sweaters, there was also a circular tin on top of Toriel's blanket/sweater pile and a small rucksack hung from one of Asgore's shoulders.

"Sorry we're late everyone! I didn't know how cold it would get so I brought extra blankets and sweaters just in case. I also made some pie if anyone wants any?" Toriel smiled cheerfully as she approached the group.

"Howdy, I brought some extra hot chocolate for if we run out."

"Hi Goat Mom! Hi Goat Dad!"

"HELLO KING ASGORE! HELLO LADY ASGORE CLONE!"

"heya tori, heya king fluffybuns."

"SANS, DON'T CALL THE KING THAT! IT'S RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL!"

"k."

"Sup nerds!"

"UNDYNE, NOT YOU TOO?!"

"H h h hello y your majesties."

As the group settled down and the pie handed out, the last rays of sunlight flitted through the gaps between the skyscrapers and buildings in Ebott City and the first stars twinkled into view. Sharp intakes of breath were heard as the group stared up at the stars.

"They're as beautiful as the night we first saw them."

"i know, they're _out of this world_." A series of groans and laughter followed Sans' pun

"SANS, WHY MUST YOU RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS?"

"i didn't exactly _planet_ bro."

"SANS!"

"cmon paps, why so _sirius_?"

"STAHP!"

"you're smiling bro."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"


End file.
